


Here, Sammy

by spnsquad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bodily Functions, Cursed Sam, Curses, Diarrhea, Farting, M/M, Rimming, Scat, poop, sams a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsquad/pseuds/spnsquad





	Here, Sammy

Dean hated when this shit happened to him and his brother. It was just supposed to be a quick hunt down in Arkansas. A couple witches, and call it a day. They'd found the bitches in an old warehouse, ganked their asses, having gotten a lead while they were out at lunch, and went on their way back to the motel they'd been staying at for the few days they'd been in the small town. Something was off though when they'd made their way back. Sam was kind of quiet in the car on the ride back and when they did get back he only gave a few whines before stripping and getting into bed. Save for the way he spun on his knees before he'd laid down Dean shrugged it off. He got into his own bed after stripping to his briefs and brushing his teeth.

Must have been hours later when he woke up to another whine from his little brother. A little more was off though now besides his silence and whiny behavior. He rolled over onto his side, propped himself up with his elbow and squinted slightly at the sight before him. There Sam's figure was, though hard to make out. He was hunched.. Squatted on the ground, back curved, hands and feet on the floor; slightly digging into the dingy carpet. He didn't know what the hell the younger man was doing until he heard.. It. He was in disbelief with what 'it' even was, but there was no denying it. Sam had ripped a loud fart and then a small whimper, shifting on his hands and feet slightly. But Dean still didn't know what the fuck was going on.

Not much had gone through Sam's head since the hunt. All he could think now was that he was tired and wanted to sleep. Halfway through the night he woke with a heaviness in the pit of his gut and ass. He instinctively knew what was wrong and crawled onto the floor, giving small grunts and passes of gas every so often. Once he found a spot he'd liked he growled at the presence of his briefs and kicked them off before taking his squatting position and straining until a bit more gas came out, breathing the scent in deeply when it reached him. He whimpered in frustration, opening and closing his asshole a bit as he pushed. All the while his cock leaked with warm piss onto the carpet. He wasn't very much worried about Dean seeing. In his mind set, he didn't think what he was doing was wrong. The younger Winchester gave one more strain and grunt before a hard piece of shit was poking out of his hole. His eyes squeezed shut as he pushed, letting the log slowly ease out of him and plop down onto the carpet with a soft thump. He sighed and passed one more loud fart, looking down to examine his waste before he felt more move down to his asshole. This load was softer, he could feel it. One more gentle push and mushy poop was running out of his stretched hole and onto the pile. Once his bowels felt vacant he got back onto his knees and crawled into Dean's bed at his feet, turning once before plopping down.

Dean watched in shock. His brother had just /shit/ on the floor. Like a fucking dog, just laid a hot pile right there. He always knew Sam was gassy and could take a good size shit when he needed, but damn. That log had to have been two inches wide, eight long. Plus what was piled on top, it was a huge load. The elder brother was a bit ashamed of how his cock had twitched watching his little bro's tight hold stretch and flutter as he shat.. And then it dawned on him. Fucking witches. A curse. Some sort of dog curse or something. He was spinning in circles before laying down, shitting on the floor. Had to be something like that. He couldn't deal with it now, though. He and Sam both needed sleep. So he nuzzled back against his pillow and sighed, ignoring the shitty smell in the air.

Sam was sleeping minutes later, deep in a mindless, peaceful sleep. Curled up at his brother legs, chin resting on the back of one of the other man's thighs before he was awoken by a foul scent in the air. He furrowed his brow and sniffed a bit, cocking his head to the side slightly in confusion. It kind of.. Smelled like when the air came out of his backside. But a little different. He sniffed until the smell was gone and his head rested back down.

Turned out, the burger Dean had earlier was reeking a little bit of havoc in his stomach and bowels. A small fart had leaked out of him minutes ago, but now the gas cramps were getting a bit worse and making him shift before he pushed slightly and a louder burst escaped. He felt Sam's head lift off his leg and heard the small sounds of his brother's nose sniffing. Made sense. Dogs seemed to always want to smell at awful things, and Dean knew he wasn't farting lavender right this second. He was ripping hot gas, smelling of sulfur and rancid shit; he'd be surprised if he didn't have the runs when he finally took a dump. If Sam wanted to smell his ass, he wasn't going to stop him. It was kind of kinky. He shifting onto his side and sighed, pulling the blankets off his ass just to see what his little brother would do. Sure enough, he felt Sam nosing once at his ass cheek almost asking for more. He pushed softly and another small, silent bout of air left him, making him shift with the burn it caused on his pucker. 

Sam wasn't sure why Dean had pulled the blankets off but it only made the good smell stronger and he took the opportunity to nose his way closer to the older man, pressing his nose once to his backside before resting his chin down onto the bed. A moment later he felt a warm air pass him and as he breathed he caught another burst of the smell. It made his eyes water, but he didn't seem to care. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent, slowly shifting his face closer to his brother until his nose was snug between his ass cheeks. If he could do this on himself he would have. Usually during a belly ache his air smelled like this too. All he could do then though was cover himself with a blanket or Dean's sheets so his smell wouldn't escape him. 

Dean bit back a moan when he felt the tip of Sam's nose press against his hole, his cock half hard already in his briefs. Why did he find this so fucking hot. Something about ripping a hot blast in his brother's face and having the other man breathe it in like his life depended on it. He knew he had to be careful though, this was the kind of gas that could be carrying a little something else with it when you pushed and he would never be able to live it down if he shit himself, especially with his brother's face right there. He shifted on the bed, propping his front half up with his elbow and looked back at the other. "What're you up to, Sammy." He mumbled, reaching back to stroke a hand through the other's hair, earning a small whine and guilty look from Sam. "It's alright, buddy. You like that smell? I got more for you, you want more?," he damn near coo'd to the other man, and all his little brother did was smile and nuzzle his cheek against his ass, moving a bit closer. Dean chuckled and nodded as he moved to his hands and knees, blushing in disbelief with his own actions. Never in a million years would he ever think this was something he would be doing, but he wasn't about to deny his brother something he liked.. and he didn't mind it too much either, that was apparent by the way he hardening cock pressed against his underwear. He clenched his hole shut when he felt another gas bubble pressing at him. Once he felt his little brother moving up onto his knees as well and nose at his ass, he relaxed. The sound was surprisingly loud and wet, he had a feeling by the time they were finished this pair of underwear would need a good cleaning. 

Sam's cock immediately began to twitch and harden when he heard the words Dean purred to him. He felt like he needed more of the smell, he needed Dean to give him more. By the time he knelt behind his brother and the next burst of gas was being pushed out into is face he was irritated with the feeling of his brother's briefs in the way of the smell. He wanted to see the other man's entrance when he pushed out a loud rip. He wanted to be able to taste it. He whined softly and tugged the other man's briefs with his teeth before he managed to get them down enough to see Dean's little, pink hole fluttering at the cool air. Almost right away, he gave the pucker a small lick and pressed his nose between the soft flesh of Dean's ass, only to hear his brother grunt softly and strain a fart out right against his nose. Sam sniffed it in deeply, almost with rest of Dean's gas. After a while he just started licking at the gassy hole, letting the farts blast right onto his tongue. There was even a time or two he got a little taste of something different, but he liked that as well so he didn't complain. By then, his cock was leaking against the sheets and he was bucking at the air. 

Dean was in heaven. His brother's hungry tongue at his hole was more than enough to drive him insane but now the feeling of pushing out a good fart into the man's nose or mouth made it ten times better. He'd always enjoyed the feeling of letting one rip, but it was so much better when he wasn't the only one enjoying the fumes. He pushed back on Sam's tongue a time or two, feeling his bowels getting fuller of something other than gas. After a while he had to paused and tell Sam to back off or else he's had a mouth full of something he didn't want. He couldn't see the massive erection hanging between the other man's legs but he became all too aware of it when he felt Sam mount him. His eyes snapped open and he looked back to the other but was too late. He was all too thankful for Sam somewhat stretching him out with his tongue, but he'd be lying if he said having the other's thick cock inside of him didn't sting a little. He blushed at the thought that when Sam pulled out he might be a little taken aback, but he couldn't let that bother him with the feeling of Sam pumping his hips like a fucking animal. "F-fuck, Sammy," he whimpered, lost in the grunts Sam was huffing out. Mere minutes later Sam had came hard inside of him and slowly slipped out, cock covered in a light brown color. Dean hurried off the bed. Desperately full, he shuffled off to the bathroom and quickly plopped himself down on the, thankfully already open, toilet. 

Sam was caught in the bliss of orgasm, panting and humming until he heard a loud, more wet than he'd heard so far, fart coming from the bathroom. He furrowed his brow, not wanting to miss any of the sweet scent his brother had been omitting that night. He hopped down off the bed and crawled into the tiled room, following the new scent of shit and his cum to sit in front of a moaning, grunting Dean.

By the time Sam wandered in, the initial blast of diarrhea and his brother's seed had left Dean. He was still sweating and letting out small farts and squirts of shit laced with the gooey white of cum. He chuckled down at Sam, spreading his legs so more of the smell his brother seemed to be there for would be available. He reached to comb his fingers through the other's sweat damped hair, making a face as another heavy shart was forced out of him. "Fuck.. No more of that burger joint, huh," he sighed, breathing in his own smell happily. He still hadn't reached his own orgasm yet, he hadn't noticed before due to his urge to empty himself, but now he could focus on it. He moved his hand from Sam's hair and wrapped his fingers around his cock, slowly jerking himself. He paused every so often as another wave of the shits hit him but a few minutes later he came, laughing softly as Sam came to lap the white off his hand. Thankfully, at this point he was actually pushing out solid shit. He squeezed out a few of the turds before deciding he was finished for now and wiping himself clean. 

Sam waited patiently for his brother to finish his load, pick up the mess he had made on the floor a few hours ago, and followed him back to bed, snuggling up to his chest to sleep this time, figuring he wouldn't be having any more gas anytime soon.


End file.
